


The Schuyler Pamphlet

by Whattfisausername



Series: Meggy One-Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is a good sister, F/F, Happy Ending, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, Lesbians, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Death Penalty, Period Typical Bigotry, Song Lyrics, Song: The Reynolds Pamphlet (Hamilton), Songfic, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattfisausername/pseuds/Whattfisausername
Summary: When James Reynolds releases "The Schuyler Pamphlet" to expose Peggy and Maria's affair, they must find a way to escape the city and the death penalty.Sequel to "Say Yes To This". Inspired by a comment from Hinnypercabeth12.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Meggy One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Schuyler Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinnypercabeth12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/gifts).



> TW: The q word used in a homophobic way (kinda)

Maria hiked up the skirt of her dress as she ran through the New York streets. Usually, at this hour she would stop to admire the rising sun, its warmth bathing the city in gold, but she had more urgent matters to deal with. She felt her side ache from the strain of running and her bare feet sting from the sidewalk, but she pressed on, knowing a noose would hurt a hundred times more. The wind blew through her curly brown hair and threatened to rip the papers she carried out of her hands. When she finally reached her destination, she fell against the door, exhausted and terrified.

Peggy woke with a start in response to the frantic knocking at her door. She looked out the window to see the sun had only just passed the horizon line and wondered who the hell would knock at her door this early. She crawled out of bed, threw on a robe, and speed downstairs to her door. At the step, she found a dishevelled and shaking Maria, only wearing a nightgown, with tears down her face. She wordlessly pulled her lover of six years to her feet and inside.

"Maria, my love, what's wrong?"

"The Schuyler Pamphlet. Have you read this?" She held out the report. Peggy took it, her eyes skimming over the title page.

The Schuyler Pamphlet

By James Reynolds

Margarita Schuyler had a queer affair. You can read about it right here.

"What the?" She turned the page and started reading.

"The charge against me is a connection with one 'Peggy' Schuyler for purposes of improper speculation. The real crime is her amorous connection with my wife for a considerable time with my begrudging consent."

Damn!

"She had frequent meetings with her. Most of them at my own house."

At his own house?

At his own house!

Damn.

"While I initially obliged, I can no longer let this abomination slide."

" No..." Peggy couldn't believe it. She and James had a deal. She paid him and he keeps his mouth shut. She held up her end of the bargain, why didn't he? And why, rather than just going to the police, did he have to tell the entire world of her "unholy" acts.

Boo

Have you read this?

"Well, the police are gonna get us now!" Said Peggy.

"Police are gonna get us now!"

"Police are gonna get us now!"

"Police are gonna get us now!"

"Police are gonna get us now!"

"Police are gonna get us now!"

"We gotta find a way to get out!"

"We gotta find a way to get out!"

Another knock came from the door.

"Quick, hide upstairs!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Maria ran as Peggy tiptoed to the door. She looked through the keyhole, praying it wasn't the police yet. She sighed in relief when she saw a familiar face.

"We're safe! You can come back down," she called out as she opened the door.

"I came as soon as I heard!" said Eliza, quickly shutting the door before wrapping her sister in a protective hug.

"Eliza..."

From the other side of the city? Damn!

"Eliza, I can explain, just don't tell the police I beg of you!"

"I'm here to help you."

"But we're sinners. We're criminals. We're sodomites. You should hate us."

"Peggy, I know my sisters like I know my own mind. I've had a feeling that you only liked girls since you were nine. I love my sisters more than anything in this life! I will choose your happiness over law every time! Your love is not a crime. I'm standing at your side. You'll make it out of here alive! You'll get out of here alive!"

"How? The police will come to arrest us, and James has proof of what we did. They'll send us to the gallows for sure," Maria cried. Peggy held her sobbing lover, whispering reassurance in her ear, despite being terrified herself.

"I'll give you some money, a carriage, a horse, and some disguises. Head south, find a remote town, and live there using fake names. Never come back to New York. Don't even send letters. You can't risk anyone finding you."

"But then we'll never see each other again."

"I know, but at least you'll be out of danger."

Peggy and Maria pulled Eliza into a tight hug.

"You're the best big sister I could ever ask for."

As Eliza left to get their disguises and transportation, Maria and Peggy hurriedly packed as much of Peggy's stuff (food, money, clothes, family photos, letters, etc) as they could. They messily filled up 10 trunks by the time Eliza returned. She helped them into the dresses she found, a fancy purple one for Peggy, a chaste green one for Maria. She also tucked their hair into powdered wigs.

"Eat your heart out, Marie Antoinette," Said Peggy, twirling in the mirror.

"I feel very different," said Maria.

"Well, if I couldn't see you guys up close, I wouldn't recognize you, and that's the most important part," said Eliza. They grabbed the trunks and packed them into the carriage, as Eliza bribed the driver into silence.

"We really can't thank you enough, Eliza."

"Hey, I will always protect my sisters. Now take this money and go."

Peggy gasped at the amount handed to her. "$2000! Eliza, I can't accept that. It's too much."

"Yes, you can. That should be enough to buy a small house. You definitely must get jobs, but $2000 should be a good start."

Peggy and Maria threw themselves onto Eliza for a last hug.

"We owe you our lives, Eliza," said Maria.

"I love you 'Liza."

"I love you too, Pegs," she said, pulling away. "Now go!"

The girls stepped into the carriage, and Eliza signalled to the driver to go. They slowly pulled away from Eliza, waving a last goodbye to her. They sat impatiently as they rode through the city, praying no one could see them. They could hear the commotion the pamphlet had caused outside the window.

"Well, the police are gonna get them now!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"That's two less gays to worry about!"

"That's two less gays to worry about!"

"Well, the police are gonna get them now!"

"At least he was honest 'bout the money!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"At least he was honest 'bout the money!"

"Police are gonna get them now!"

"At least he was honest 'bout the money!"

"That's two less gays to worry about!"

"That's two less gays to worry about!"

"The Schuyler Pamphlet! Have you read this? Mr. Reynolds wrote a pamphlet to expose some gays! I feel bad for James."

"'I feel bad for James.' What kind of bullshit is that!" said Peggy.

"I guess they feel bad that he's losing his wife," said Maria.

"He never truly had you in the first place, so he's not losing anything. Plus, he the one that released that pamphlet and condemned us. It's his fault."

"I know, but they don't see it that way."

"Not yet, but hopefully one day. One day we'll be able to love freely, without the threat of death, without the hate."

Maria grabbed her lover's hands. "One day."

"So, what fake names should we use?"

"Well, in public you can call me Catherine," she started. She leaned in and whispered the second part. "But in private you can call me your wife." Peggy turned a soft red.

"W-what!"

"I know it can't be official, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Margarita Schuyler, will you marry me?"

"Maria... Yes! Yes, I will!" She pulled her now fiancee into an emotional kiss, each crying tears of joy.

After a long hour of anxiety, the carriage finally pulled out of the city. Peggy peered out the window, admiring the clear mid-morning sky.

"We did it! We made it out!" Peggy cheered. It was a bittersweet victory. They could never see their families again and there would still be the threat of death if anyone caught them, but it was still a victory. The two women left the scandal and the city behind with a second thought and headed south for a life of relative peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
